My dear Ruby
by Tod Graymoon
Summary: James reveals his true power will he master it or will it destroy him?


Sofia the first.

My dear Ruby.

It was a peaceful evening in Enchancia castle Princess Amber and Princess Sofia were in the royal gardens having a picnic with some friends from school. Queen Miranda was in the Royal Library reading a book sitting on her favourite padded chair. King Roland was attending to his kingly duties. But Prince James was in his room staring out his window warm air brushing his cheek as he sat there thinking. Prince James did not even notice that Baileywick had entered. "Excuse me Prince James diner is about to be served" Prince James turned to look at Baileywick and replied thank you Baileywick, my pleasure Prince James Baileywick then turned and left the room. Prince James snapped out of his train of thought and decided he would ask his mother after dinner. James left his room making his way to the dining-hall he meet up with his mother on his way to the dining-hall. How are you James? Queen Miranda asked James looked at his mother Miranda could tell something was not right with with the young prince. James asked mother after dinner can we talk in private? Of course James i can ask Baileywick to bring dinner to the library if you would like to talk now? Prince James thought this over he had to do this now so he would not chicken-out.

Prince James replied thank you mother i would like that. Miranda smiled and said ill go ask Baileywick to bring our dinner to the library would you please meet me there. Of course mother. Queen Miranda made her way to the dining-hall dinner was just being served, Excuse me Baileywick could you have Prince James and my dinner sent to the library please. Of course Queen Miranda he said with a small bow. Queen Miranda walked over to her loving husband. Rolliy

James and myself will take dinner in the library he would like to talk. Of course my dear Miranda as he gave her a quick but gentle kiss Princess Amber let out a small grown Queen Miranda turned to face the Princess. Mother i really wish you would not do that at the table Amber said King Roland let out a slight chuckle that was not unnoticed be his wife Queen Miranda just smiled. I'm sorry Amber, Sofia just walked inside the castle sorry I'm late just wishing the girls fair-well for there ride home walking over to her seat. I'm sorry my lovely daughter's i can not eat with you tonight James would like to talk, Please excuse my absents. She turned and walked to the library.

Back at the library Queen Miranda had just arrived Prince James was sitting a chair next to a small table Queen Miranda sat beside him. James what would you like to talk about. Just then Baileywick had entered the room with there dinner Queen Miranda Prince James your dinner is served to witch they both replied thank you Baileywick and with a small bow he left the room. James would you like to eat now or after we talk Queen Miranda asked? Can we talk first James replied. Of course James what would you like to talk about? Mother i am going to ask a girl out tomorrow i need to know do i bring flowers? And is there anything else i need to do. To this news Miranda was shocked, she took a breath and said James are you sure? James firmly nodded his head and replied yes mother i like her a lot and I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend. To this Miranda sighed and added my young man is growing up, to this James face went red. Miranda said do i know this young lady to which he replied yes you do. He was getting nervous now looking everywhere but his mothers eyes. James Miranda said i know this can not be comfortable so i will not ask you who the lucky young lady is. Thank you mother and would i be able to take a carriage to Dinwiddy tomorrow, Queen Miranda smiled of course and take some lily's there Ruby's favourite now Prince James was shocked his eye's wide open Miranda let out a small giggle at his shocked face. Don't worry James i will-not tell anybody but when you get back tell me all about it. James walked over to Miranda and gave her a big hug and said thank you mother.

The next day James awoke early he wore his best green shirt with a white vest and brown pants he was determined to look his best for today. He left his room and went to the dining-hall he sat-down at the table with a plate of egg's and toast he just finished as his mother and father walked in.

Hello James what are you doing up his farther asked as he and his wife sat-down. To which James replied i couldn't sleep, his mother was now wearing a small smile upon her face. I think i might go down to the village to visit some friends. Ok son have a good time his father said while his mother let out a small chuckle. Prince James walked outside and asked a carriage driver to take him to Dinwiddy 15 minutes later he was landing in Dinwiddy he thanked the driver and asked him to pick him up at lunchtime. He walked down the main street and found the flower shop walking into the shop he was greeted with a smile from the assistant florist welcome Prince James how can i help you today she said with a slight bow. I was wondering do you sell lily's here?, of cause we sell lily's their just in the greenhouse would you like to see what he have? Yes please he said with a smile.

Please follow me i will take you to them. The young lady lead him out to the green house were he was amazed to see how many different types of flowers they had. This place is amazing i never thought there would be so many different types of flowers here, yes a good friend owns this shop she gets flowers from all over Enchancia and here are the lily's. Wow these are wonderful can i buy a bouquet of lily's please? Of course Prince James, just call me James I'm not into the whole "Prince" thing. Alright James please call me Wendy and your bouquet of lily's are ready. She lead him back to the counter here are your lily's please come again. Don't i need to pay for these James asked eyebrow slightly raised don't worry about it Wendy replied my friend would never let me here the end of it if i made you pay so i can't take your money. But James began, Wendy saw what was happening and said but if you want to do something i could use another friend if your interested? Sure I'd like that James said with a smile. Ok James were friends now if you want to hangout I'm usually here come see me soon. Well Wendy i better be going see you around. Goodbye James, then he left with a smile and flowers in hand. Wow this is promising to be really amazing day he thought and he walked a few blocks to Ruby's house. Ok this is it he said to himself then he walked up to the door and knocked. A few seconds later Mrs Hanshaw answered the door Hello Prince James Mrs Hanshaw said eyeing the flowers in his hands smiling. Are you here to see Ruby? James nodded shyly, she replied I'll go get her she is out the back with Jade. James was starting to get nervous now, a minute later Ruby appeared hello Prince James i didn't know you were coming today where is Sofia? James gulped at the nervousness Sofia is not here today i was wounding Ruby would you be my girlfriend? and he held-out the flowers. Yes Prince James Ruby said with tear's rolling down her eyes. Ruby what's the matter? I'm just so happy she replied giving him a big hug. At first James was hesitant but he settled down a bit and lent into the hug and hug d her in a deep loving embrace. At that moment Mrs Hanshaw came running Ruby my dear what's the matter? Ruby looked up at her mother with a tear running down a cheek nothing mum I'm just really happy she said. Ok let's go inside, come in you two. James and Ruby slowly made the way inside Mrs Hanshaw took the flowers they must have got crushed in the hug, now a crushed up mess in her hand and led them both to the kitchen. They found a sad girl sitting at the table with a rather upset look on her face it was Jade. Ruby had forgot Jade was over today she slowly stood up just as Ruby was about to say something Jade started heading for the door just then Ruby spoke. Jade i know your upset that James asked me to be his girlfriend Mrs Hanshaw put her hand on her daughter's shoulder Ruby dear leave her alone for now Ruby sighed and stepped aside as Jade left the house in tears. All three sat down at the table nobody said a word for 10 minutes they just sat in awkward silence Mrs Hanshaw spoke first, Ruby i need to go buy some food for lunch ill be back after ok Ruby sat in awkwardness and Mrs Hanshaw got her bag and left. James looked down and quietly apologised. Ruby looked at him and said no this was my fault i forgot she was here James looked up and replied you only forgot because of me, both sighed in frustration. Ruby spoke up Prince James Please help me find her, James just nodded in agreement and they both left Ruby used a spare key to lock the door. They looked everywhere she normally hung-out they eventually sported her sitting by the fountain alone still looking upset Ruby raced up to her friend followed by James. Jade said with tear's in her eye's go away Ruby i want to be alone. Ruby stood her ground and replied no Jade i will not, Jade looked up in shock. I will say what i was going to say in the house '' James asked me to be his girlfriend but i decided a long time ago i will share him to protect our friendship if i have to. Now both Prince James and Jade were shocked. Jade asked are you sure you want to do this, Ruby nodded in sincerity but only if its ok with Prince James? James was now so nervous he almost fell over what do you think Prince James? Two pretty girls by your side it may be difficult but i think we can work the details out later so what do you say? James just said with a smirk it sounds like fun let's do this, the two girls just giggled and they all walked back to Ruby's house. Upon there arrival they found Mrs Hanshaw entering the house with bags of food all three ran over to help her. Jade held the door while Ruby and James helped her with her bags. With all there help they carried the bags to the kitchen and helped put everything away Mrs Hanshaw thanked them all for there help. So Jade have you and Ruby settled things she asked? Yes Mrs Hanshaw Jade answered with a smile i think things will work them selves out. That's lovely to hear Jade Mrs Hanshaw said with a smile so what are you three going to do now at this Ruby replied were going to sought a few details out. Ruby's mother looked at her daughter with a raised brow what about? At this point James stepped in Mrs Hanshaw we all agreed to share it wont be easy but both Ruby and Jade are my girlfriends i will love them both equally. Both Ruby and Jade stood ether side of James they all held hands Mrs Hanshaw just sighed and said it's ok with me but what about Prince James family? To this James said they probably won't agree, but it's not like they can do anything but if something really bad happens ill deal with it he said sitting down. Ruby and Jade sat on chairs ether side of him. I always have a plan worked out he stated to witch every person in the room looked confused. Mrs Hanshaw asked what do you mean Prince James? James smiled and replied have you ever wondered why I'm never stressed being cooped up in the castle all day? To this all three ladies pondered upon this question none had the answer James just smiled and let out a little chuckle and said I've always had a knack for magic and i make my own spells. Upon hearing this Ruby and Jade both asked but couldn't that kill you? Yes it can if done incorrectly but i have only made one mistake and as you can see i did not blow myself up nor did i die only one week i had no eyebrows he stated with a chuckle. Ruby and Jade let out a soft giggle Mrs Hanshaw let out a sigh and asked do you know what you did wrong to make them fall out? I sure do James said with a shy look on his face looking like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, i forgot to put my safety goggles on i always ware them now whenever i use magic he reached into his pocket and removed a small pair of well made safety goggles and placed gently on the table for all to see. Now i wear these because they keep my eye's safe and there kind of cool looking, Ruby fell out of her chair laughing Jade and Mrs Hanshaw just let out a small giggle then helped Ruby off the floor. Are you ok Ruby? James asked in concern yes James I'm ok but i think you might be a little bit craze, who me James asked no I'm not crazy just a bit bizarre he said spotting a graze on Ruby's leg with a bit of fresh blood James picked up his goggles promptly and put them on and walking over to her. James bent down and looked into her eye's Ruby, i am not crazy i promises you i need to know do you trust me?. Yes James she replied Jade and Mrs Hanshaw please i need to know do you trust me as well, i know I'm a bit weird at times but do you trust me too? Yes Prince James they said in union he turned back to face Ruby and looked at her leg dose the graze hurt? Yes Ruby replied James reached out and put his hand over Ruby's graze i think i can show everyone what i mean. James brought the goggles down over his eyes ok Ruby just relax your leg wont hurt anymore James touched the graze as gently as he could his hands had a very faint green glow and the next second he removed his hands, all looked in amazement the graze was gone and Ruby said it doesn't hurt anymore she looked up into his eye's thank you Prince James. Ladies i need to ask you something, what is it they all asked at once. While I'm not in the castle can you just call me James? Of cause James they all said with a smile. So ladies what do we do now? We were about to talk details remember Jade asked, i forgot James mumbled all three ladies let out a small laugh ok you and the girls talk ill make some sandwiches Mrs Hanshaw said. Five minutes later everybody sat around the table eating sandwich's ok there were not as many details as i thought James said, Ruby and Jade just looked up and smiled.

Ok i need to go home soon so i need to ask something. What is it? Ruby asked, you have known Sofia longer then me so i was wondering since I'm going out with both her friends she doesn't slap dose she? Everyone looked at him why are you afraid of the way she might act they all asked? Telling her and the rest of my family it sounds terrifying he said with a frightened look. Ruby and Jade did not like this, it'll be ok James do you want us to come help you explain they asked. Thank you girls but i think i should tell them, I'm just scared. Now if you excuse me i best get going. I'll come bye as soon as i can get away, and he walked over to Ruby and Jade and gently kissed them on the cheek. Both girl's blushed and walked him to the door be brave Ruby said kissing him not on the cheek but on the lips then Jade said not fair Ruby i want some and kissed him as well. James just stood there looking at them with a goofy grin on his face, what's wrong James Jade asked. James gulped and said timidly that was my first kiss and it was awesome, Ruby let out a small giggle while Jade just smiled. Ok James you better be off or you might miss the carriage Mrs Hanshaw said ok i better leave now James said i will see you soon girls and he walked out the door and gently closed it as he left. James entered the carriage with a smile upon his face.

15 minutes later he was landing back at the castle. He thanked the driver as he left the carriage who just bowed and and rode around back to feed the houses. Behind him stood Baileywick Welcome back Prince James lunch is just being served. James slowly walked inside dreading what might happen when he reached the foot of the door he took a deep breath in and walked inside the castle. Inside his family was sitting down to launch when he entered the dining room Miranda looked up at him with a cheeky smile and asked how was your trip James? James replied it was good mother but i need to tell the rest of the family they all smiled. King Roland spoke it's ok James Miranda couldn't keep the secret long and once Amber found out there was no keeping it secret. Ok James said, that's that part out of the way he said with a sigh Miranda knew this look she had seen it with Sofia many times what's wrong James she inquired? You might not like the news i came back with he said, all looked at him now wondering what it was. Just promise me you will listen and keep a open mind, he then told them everything well more or less he just didn't add the bit about the magic they did not like that he experiments with unsafe magic. All sat there looking at James Sofia was the first to speak James i know this is hard for you to say but i knew this might happen. Because i was there the day the promises was made. Now King Roland Miranda Amber and James looked at Sofia because i made that promise to she stated. But i have something better, what is that they all asked together as one intrigued? Because your my brother and i have a lovely sister too a amazing father and a loving mother. And i know no matter what happens we are family. Now everyone was starring at her with tears running down there eyes, King Roland just stood up while Miranda Amber and James looker at her with bright smiles on there faces. Sofia King Roland said, Sofia looked up at her father I'm so glad you feel that way about us, and now about what you said to James i could not have put it better. He turned his head to look at James and spoke, this will be difficult but if it brings you all happiness I'm happy for you he said with a smile. Miranda and Amber both nodded in agreement then Amber said something, i told you you cannot keep a secret from me for long everybody had a good laugh at this. But there is something i need to tell you i didn't tell you everything, all looked shocked at this. James Miranda asked what else happened? Well you know how good i am at magic and how i experiment and make my own spells he said. Well i told Ruby and Jade about it and i had to do a spell. His farther said why were you afraid to tell us son, Well i know you don't like me making spells because it can be a bit dangerous. They all nodded at this, but James his father said at least your getting better at it and you wear your safety equipment now so what did you do he asked. Well Ruby fell down and cut her leg so i made the cut disappear, what do

you mean Miranda asked well mum it is hard to explain so ill show you. Notice a cut on Ambers chin Amber how did you get that cut. I fell while trying on my new shoe's and cut myself on the corner of my bed, it really hurts. Amber do you trust me he asked? yes was her reply so he reached out to touch her chin will it hurt James she asked, you know i will never hurt you Amber and he reached out to her cut and quickly pulled his hand away what's wrong Amber asked looking worried. Sorry Amber i didn't mean to scare you but i almost forgot to put my goggles on she just sighed and mumbled stupid boys. Now wearing his goggles he touched the cut on her chin and his hand began to glow lightly and the pain dulled down and vanished and the cut was gone all looked at Amber with wide eyes. Amber started to panic what is it she asked, Amber Miranda said your cut is gone this is amazing. Looking at her reflection in a mirror she looked for the cut and slowly said the cut really is gone and so is the pain. Not only that Sofia said he didn't need a wand to do magic they all looked at him at this point, "James" Amber said thank you for healing me but why do you use a wand in school. That's a easy question so i fit in i haven't needed a wand for nearly two year's now, "Rolly" Miranda said "i think James might be a genius" "i have to agree with you dear he might be". Please James said I'm not a genius i just like to help people, and have a bit of fun with it. What fun Sofia asked "this fun" James said raising a hand and he made a magical light show it was like a mini fireworks display but it was safe to do inside, "it's not dangerous" he said as he put his hand thought it unharmed it is just amazing to look at. That it is son but how did you do it? Its complicated to explain but think of a rainbow light reflects off water and creates a rainbow its basically the same thing i just shift water molecules in the air to the correct position. Wow they all stated, yes i like the look of it to James said. James why do you have a hard time with school if your this smart Amber asked, its hard to learn things i keep losing interest but if its fun i have a lot less difficulty. King Roland looked confused and looked at Miranda, ok James i think i understand Amber said and your magic looks amazing. They all nodded there heads in agreement, you mean it? Yes James this is wonderful Roland said the rest agreed and smiled at James. Thank you James said. Then King Roland continued i think we should tell the people, "no" that is a bad idea James told his farther "people are afraid of what they don't understand". That's true maybe we can get them used to your magic slowly, we can do a show like we could have dancing music maybe a band and a magic show for the kids Amber suggested. James looked nervous and asked can we slow down please i will show them if you want but I'm a bit frightened. No need to worry James King Roland said realizing what he had done i didn't mean to scare you we just need to tell the other Kings so they don't think were hiding something, oh James said i did not realize that was a issue but i can see how it might look that way. Ok lets organise a show sometime then he said you mean it Sofia asked? Yes lets do a show sometime James said, but i need a few weeks before we do a show i need to spend some time with my girlfriends he said with a smile, I'm going to be the best boyfriend there is. But now i need to go to bed i need some sleep, ok James i know you got up early Miranda said now go get some sleep. Oh one more thing i think we all learned something today what is that Amber asked, we all learned who's the Princess of gossip Sofia couldn't help but to laugh Amber not looking to happy but knew he had a point and it was a bit funny. Good one James she replied with a small laugh, now that you got me back for my gossiping go take a nap Amber said with a smile on her face over her being the last word on the matter. Ok see you all in a few hours ok see you then King Roland said "oh and James" yes dad he answered I'm proud of you it must have been hard to make all them spells, thanks dad but i need sleep. Ok have a good nap you sure earned it. Three hours latter James awoke feeling better then he normal did he heard knocking on his door he opened the door and saw Sofia standing there. Hello James mother would like to see you. Ok James said but before that i need to talk to you Sofia please come in and have a seat Sofia walked in and sat on the end of his bed. James sat beside her and said i know about your amulet, Sofia looked shocked don't worry i won't tell anybody because i had my secrets and your secrets are your own. But know this it's not easy keeping secrets if you ever want to talk or need help all you have to do is ask. I'm going to find mother now, oh and one more thing the amulet doesn't give you power it helps you unlock the power that you already have. Sofia looked at him James how long have you known, "ever since you came to the castle my dear sister" Sofia was surprised to hear this oh and i know about talking with the animals as well as the mermaids and you only scratched the surface. So I'm going now Sofia let me know sometime if you want to talk, Sofia got off the bed and walked over to James and said thank you James he just smiled and walked off to find Queen Miranda and found her in the sitting room with his father. "James please sit down we have a question to ask you" Miranda stated James we agreed that your magic is special and we need to ask do you need any help like a tutor or a assistant to help you. I'm alright i like learning by myself, are you sure son? King Rolland asked. Yes dad i don't mind working by myself, James why do you like working by yourself queen Miranda asked. It helps me stay focused otherwise i get distracted, i think we can help with that James Miranda said. Dad mum i have a question for you now, "what is it James" his farther asked, well i know I'm expected to be King someday and i don't mind doing that. But can i be a magician as well he asked. Of course James but if you don't want the crown we wont force you to take it, but take some time and think about it and let us know what you and your girlfriends decide you have a few years to think about this so take your time. At hearing this James smiled thank you mum and dad, now James can you go down and asked your girlfriends and Mrs Hanshaw if they would like to come to dinner. We need to talk its nothing bad so please tell Mrs Hanshaw not to stress i know she worries, ok mum i will go tell them now i should be back in two hour's ok James we will see you then Roland said. James went outside and asked the driver if he could take him to the village, of course i need to go there anyway where almost out of horse feed and he entered the carriage as did James. When they arrived James ask the driver on the way back we might have some guests do you think we will have enough room for three guests, of course now when do you need to be back i need to be back in two hour's but can you pick me up in a hour and a half please. Sure ill just drop off a few items at the castle and be right back Prince James, thank you and sorry for all this trouble. No problem it's my pleasure to help, with that James started walking to the house he soon arrived at the door and knocked for the second time that day. Jade answered with a big smile when she saw who it was hello Jade are Ruby and Mrs Hanshaw inside?, Yes James there inside please come in. He walked inside to find Mrs Hanshaw about to start getting dinner ready James said "hello Mrs Hanshaw" she looked up and noticed him, hello James i take it your here to see the girls. Yes and i am here to ask you all something he said walking to the table as he sat down as did Jade and Mrs Hanshaw. Do you know were Ruby is James asked, she's upstairs taking a bath Mrs Hanshaw said, so was telling your family as bad as you thought asked Jade. Not at all James replied they were all supportive of everything, turns-out i overreacted. Hello James Ruby said walking up behind him and giving him kiss on the cheek as she sat-down what brings you here? mother asked me to ask you all if you would like to come to the castle for dinner. The girls looked at Mrs Hanshaw. Yes we would be delighted but can you call me Helen I'm still young you know, of course Helen James said. I need to get cleaned up Jade gasped James how long do we have to get ready, James looked at her an hour and a half plenty of time. Helen stood and walked over to her, Jade calm down you only need a bath and some fresh cloths go upstairs and start getting ready ill get ready and bring you some cloths Ruby can you keep James company and with that Jade and Helen walked upstairs. James looked into Ruby's eyes and quietly said think you for the kiss earlier it was amazing. Thank you James but next time were alone we might do more then kiss, James looked shocked cheeks blushing bright red he asked in a awkward voice just you and me or Jade as-well?. Ruby just smiled looking at him with a cheeky grin if Jade wants in the more the merrier. Now James had a big goofy grin on his face, Ruby let out a giggle and said but not now were going up to the castle remember?. Oh ok James said remembering why he came down, Ruby looked at him and whispered it probability won't be long she said smiling at him. Ok James Jade asked walking into the room how do i look?. James just stood there and nodded looking nervous you look good he said awkwardly. Thank you James Jade said walking past him and walk up to Ruby and whispered in her ear, i herd everything that you said Ruby and i want in. Helen walked down stairs and looked at her daughter and said i herd it to she said with a smile. James was terrified but Helen just said go ahead i know i can trust James she said with a smirk. So when do we go Helen asked everybody? How about we just go now James said.

Up at the castle.

Miranda asked Baileywick to set three extra places for guests, of course your majesty the places will be set. Outside the carriage was landing all the royal family was outside to greet them, they all exited the carriage. Sofia ran over to her two best friends wrapping them in a warm hug, I'm so happy for you both Sofia said releasing them. "Welcome please come inside, it's so nice

you could join us for dinner" Miranda said. James walked over to the girls "lets go inside, its starting to get a bit chilly" taking the two by the hand and walking inside. King Roland smiled "my son acting like a gentleman", "he takes after his farther" Miranda said taking her husband by the hand and leading him inside. Helen, Amber and Sofia followed the rest inside the castle. As they all entered the castle they meet Baileywick just beyond the door, "dinner is served" he said with a warm smile. "Thank you Baileywick" James replied leading his girls over to the table. Everyone sat at the table ready to eat, King Roland spoke first. Ruby Jade i need to ask you something serious. How much do you love James? Ruby answered first, i love James so much, me to Jade said ok King Roland said Miranda may i have a quick word with you please, of course and they began to whisper among themselves Ruby and Jade looked worried then King Roland spoke Ruby Jade we would like to invite you to Royal Prep. James Ruby Jade even Helen looked shocked, Ruby quickly looked at her mother please mother can i?. Well i suppose now that it would be safer option Helen said, what do you mean Jade asked? Your Prince James girlfriends now don't you think some people might not like that idea like other girls might get jealous. I never thought of that Jade and Ruby said

exactly what we wanted to talk about Queen Miranda said, but we can have that talk later so we don't scare the children. After dinner King Roland asked his son "what other things are you working on James" currently I'm working on levitation but that's not a spell i made the only spell i made is that really powerful healing spell. Wow James Amber stated how did you manage that, "same way all spells are made trial and error" but wand free magic uses a lot of magical power so i get sleepy every now and then. Plus it also take a lot of physical endurance so i have to keep my body in shape

which is why i run around all most all the time, and because of the cookies. Well King Rolland said "at least you know you need to exercise" and now we know were all of my tea party cookies disappear to Amber said. So Amber is this payback for the comment before? James asked, of course brother Amber said wearing a smirk on her face. I should have known you were going to get me back Amber James said "well played", thank you James she replied. Ruby Jade do you care to join me for a walk? James asked of course James they said with a sweet smile, remember James Sofia said it's cold outside. We could have a walk around the castle Ruby said, good idea James replied. Then maybe after we can have a tea party Amber asked, sounds like fun Ruby Jade would you like to have a tea party after? yes James that sounds like fun they both said. Ill come find you James when its ready, ok thank you Amber James said and walked with the girls hand in hand. Sofia will you be joining the tea party Amber asked, yes please Sofia replied ok lets go to the kitchen to see if we have any cookies Amber said walking over to Sofia and taking her sister by the hand. So Sofia were can we have this tea party? Amber asked, the observatory Sofia suggested good idea Sofia but i need to put a few star-charts away and they set off towards the observatory. I'll setup

while you put your charts away Sofia stated when everything was ready Amber said I'll go and get James and the girls, ok Amber I'll be here waiting and Amber walked off to find her brother.

The tea party is ready it's being held observatory Amber told her brother, thank you Amber James replied. Entering the observatory James saw Sofia sitting at the table with a smile upon her face, hello James please sit-down. Girls i have some stories to tell you about Jamie Amber said with a wicked smile, James looked frightened when he realized what she was talking about. Please Amber no, Amber James pleaded James its ok James Ruby said, we know plenty of secrets about Sofia we'll tell some embarrassing stories if we can hear about yours. Ok James said with a smirk, Amber had a cheeky grin and said this is going to be fun. When he was little James use to dressup in my dresses and run around the castle calling himself princess Jamie and once i caught him wearing my make-up isn't that right Jamie? Amber its not funny James said, but you look so cute Amber said. Its not my fault that i look good in anything James said with a cheeky grin, Sofia was shocked at hearing this wile the two girls giggled and said can we see Jamie sometime? James groaned ok but not now. Now it's time for some stories about Sofia Amber said with a grin. Well you know Sofia used to live down in the village with us Ruby said did she ever tell you about the slumber party? we all had a sleepover at my house, i had a pillow we put a green shirt on it and Sofia use to practise kissing on it pretending it was Prince James, really Sofia Amber asked with a raised eyebrow Ruby and Jade did it to Sofia said with red cheeks. James can we see a magic trick? Ruby asked ok James said, everyone was paying attention to him now. Picking up a cookie he said watch as i make this disappear and he took a bite, James that isn't a trick Amber said really but it taste's so good replied James well can you pass me another please. No James Amber said not until we see a magic trick, ok ill get it James said as he raised his hand towards the cookies and levitated one into his hand is that more to your liking Amber James said with a grin. You tricked me James Amber said with a pout, What's magic without a little showmanship James replied they all had a good laugh at this. Ok it's time for bed Miranda said standing by the door, Girls we haven't finished setting up your rooms yet do you mind staying with Sofia tonight. Ok we can make it like a sleepover Jade said, Can Amber and James join us? Sofia asked. Fine with me Miranda replied but cloths stay on she said with a small giggle, mum James said with an embarrassed look Amber looked at Miranda with a smile its fun to mess with James. Goodnight mum Sofia said leading the girls to her room, Goodnight Amber said. You go on Amber i'll be in soon James said, James looked at his mother I'm sorry i kept a secret I'm not going to be scared of my magic anymore. It's ok James i know you didn't mean it Miranda said, now go to bed James, night mum James said hugging his mother.

The next morning,


End file.
